an unwelcome visiter
by Emma May
Summary: This is my first so be nice! Male/Male


When I was fourteen when a stranger came into my room. I had been laying there thinking about the home run I made at the game this morning. I didn't remember to close my window. My parents room was on the second floor, but my window was level with the ground. He slipped in silently I didn't even know he was there until he was on top of me. He had his hand over my mouth and his finger against his lips. "I wont hurt you, but I need you to do everything I tell you." I tried to kick him and get away but he was to strong. "Now if you keep that up I will have no chose but to get angry." I didn't listen I tried to bite his hand. I was going to do everything that my mother had told me to do when a stranger grabbed me. "Stop!" he growled in my face. "Don't make me hurt them." I stopped. "That's right, if you make me angry and don't do as your told I will kill your parents. Leaving you all alone, who will love you then?" I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks as he talked. "Oh baby don't cry. I promise it will feel good." he leaned down and licked up the side of my face. " Now you stay perfectly still and no one will get hurt understand? If you try and get away I will have no chose but to kill them. So you be a good little boy and stay there." He slid off my bed and pulled his shirt over his head. Then his jeans, I could see him now. He was tall with short brown hair. He was wearing white underwear that clung tightly to his body. I could see the handle of a knife sticking out of the top of his them. I began to cry harder and he rolled his eyes placing his finger to his lips again, when I made no move to stop he walked towards my door and I jumped up. "No! I'll be good I promise,Ill be good!" He smiled at me, and slowly closed my door. He came and stood in front of me, I could see every muscle in his body and he had a lot. He reached out and ran his hand through my hair and I looked away. "On your knees." he whispered. I swallowed a cry. "I said on your knees." he shoved down on my shoulders hard, and in any reaction to being pushed I reached out for support and he took that to his advantage. He twisted his fingers in the back of my hair. "Take it out." I couldn't hold it in anymore I cried. I shook my head and tried to push away, but it was no use he was stronger than I was. He took my hand and shoved it down the front of his underwear. I could feel him, and he was hard. I tried to pull my hand out but he just moved my hand up and down, then I felt something wet. He lifted me up and through me down on the bed. That's when he started pulling my close off. First it was my shirt and for a minuet he just sat there looking at me running his hands up and down my chest. He began kissing my neck and playing with my nipples. His hand slid down my stomic and into my pants. I could feel his warm hands grab me and with the other hand he pulled my pants off. I was completely naked and he was laying on top of me. I was trying really hard not to scream. He began kissing down my stomic until his mouth was around my penis. He started sucking and moving his head up and down. I could feel myself coming and I felt disgusted in myself. I felt myself com inside his mouth as his hands slid back up my chest. All the sudden his lips were on mine and I could feel his tonge inside my mouth, exploring. Then he was whispering in my ear again. "I told you it would feel good." I could feel something hard against my leg and was afraid to look what it was. I could also feel that he was no longer wearing his underwear. He was laying on my naked our body's touching with nothing between us. He placed his hands around my waist pushing me down the bed until he sat on my chest making it really hard to breath.  
>"Your turn." He told me smiling."Please" I cried. He grabbed my chin and forced my mouth open. He stuck his cock in and began moving my head. "Suck or I swear." But instead I gagged and my mouth shut. He smacked me and jumped up. "Fuck that hurt!" He started for the door "No! I'm sorry I didn't mean to I'll be good I promise! Please!" He turned the knob and opened the door. "That's what you said before and you fucking bit me!" "No!" I crawled out of my bed across the floor and wrapped my arms around his legs. "I'll do it right this time." He turned his body towards me. "Prove it." He grained as he laced his fingers through my hair again. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth. I could feel his cock and it slid back and forth in my mouth and his hands as they rubbed my back saying "that a boy."<br>Thee man cam in my mouth and I grabbed the waist basket beside the door and puked my guts out. He closed the door and knelt down beside me, tucking my hair behind my ear. " Now that wasn't so bad was it." That how ever sent me into another round of puking. When I was done he handed me a bottle of water, "Rise your mouth out." I did as he told me. I was starting to realize that I had to, to protect my family. I spit the water into the waist basket. I stared down into a few minutes just breathing, when I felt his hands wrap around my waist pulling me to my feet then lifting me into his arms. I began to cry again just feeling his hands on me or his sticky chest against me. "Shh, were just going to play a little game that's all." "Please don't." I pleaded with him. He layed me down on the bed again and put my legs over his shoulders. "Sir please don't don't do this." "Call me baby" He placed three fingers against my lips, "Suck." I just looked at him before slowly opening my mouth and began sucking on his fingers. I had never in my life ever imagined that this would happen to me. I had see it in movies but never thought that it would ever happen to me. He finally pulled his fingers out of my mouth. "This is going to feel a little weird, but don't worry it will feel good when I'm done." Then he put his finger inside me. It felt wrong. Slowly he began to pull it out before pushing it back in, then he placed the second one in.  
>"Ow." I cried over and over, "Shh." he ran his hand over my cheek. That pain slowly subsided to more of a pleasure and I hated myself even more. But when put put the third finger in my whole body arched with pain and I tried to pull away. " Shhh it will get better just wait." Just like before the pain began to fade and to my surprise and disgust I began to moan as he moved his finger in and out. Then they weren't there anymore and I took a deep ragged breath thinking it was over. "Ok her it comes." I looked at him right as he pushed his penis inside me. I grabbed the side of the bed and cried out. "Stop! Please stop it hurts!" I began to scream, begging him to stop. He pulled the pillow out from under my head and covered my face. "Shut the fuck up!" He pushed in further and I arched my back as tears feel from my eyes and screams were muffled by the pillow. He pushed in, pulled out over and over until every move shot waves of pleasure through me. He began moaning a little louder and then I felt him com. The unexpected warmness inside me caused me to com all over my chest and his. He pulled out but just sat there looking at me. " Your really tight. You must have been a virgin." he ran his hand over my chest and up to my face. I turned away. He chuckled and dropped my legs. Pain shot through me and I screamed loudly. He smacked me again. " I told you to be quite!" "I'm sorry." I whispered I heard a small knock on my door and both our heads shot toward it. I felt hope that it would be my dad come to save me but I also panicked because this man on top of me will hurt them. "Hayden? Are you alright?" It was my sister. she was 3 years older then me. He put his finger to his lips and lifted his knife from the bedside table. "Hayden?" The door knob rattled then she was gone and I could not hold back my tears. "Oh muffin, I'll make you feel better." And he began kissing me again. his toung roaming inside my mouth. Time seemed to have stopped, this was never going to end. Finally he pulled away and stood up. I tried to pull the blanket over me but he grabbed my wrist. " I wanna look at you while I get dresses." He grabbed my right ankle and pulled it to one side of the bed and did the same with my left. I was completely spread out. He never took his eyes off me as he dressed himself and the gross disgusting smile plastered across his face. He walked over to the window and reached out pulling a black backpack inside. He dug around inside, My eyes widened and I quickly jumped off the bed backing into the corner. My hands in front of me as he came at me. "No, please no. No." I cried hard I was sure my sister could hear me maybe even my parents. "I't will only hurt for a second." He stood before me and I tried to run past him but he grabbed my arm. I dropped to my knees scooting away from him, his grip on my arm was beginning to hurt. "No please. Don't do this please." My whole body shook as he bent down to my level. He pulled me to him and pinned me to the ground. He stuck the end of the rubber penis in my mouth and told me to show him what I was going to do when I saw him next. I cried harder trying to hold back my sobs but did as I was told. As I sucked he slid his hand down to my cock and began to rub it again. "Man I wish I could just stay with you all night. We would have so much fun." He kissed my cheek and shoved the other toy inside me. I screamed and chocked on the one in my mouth. This was about twice the size of his and it hurt more then anything I have ever exasperated. I screamed and he chuckled. "This way when I come back tomorrow night it wont take us so long to get to the good stuff, It's just going to stretch you out a little more." He pulled the penis from my mouth and I cried. He picked me up and layed me back down on the bed. "You know we might have time for a quickly." He began to unbutton his pants. "No please don't." I sobbed. He got on top of me and I looked up into his eyes I could now see that they were green. "Please." I whispered again. "Your just so god dam cute I can't tell you no." He slid down to the bottom of the bed where my legs were still spread out. He looked down at the toy penis inside of me and shoved it hard. I screamed louder then I ever have before. He of course covered my mouth. I could feel something warm running down my legs when he finally pulled the toy away. I curled up into a ball as every inch of me hurt. I can't explain the pain I was feeling. He kissed me one last time before climbing out my window.<br>"Oh and don't forget, I'll be back tomorrow. So leave your window open." Then he was gone. I layed there a moment and then began to put my clothes back on. As I pulled my underwear up over my thighs I felt something wet. With shaking hands I reached over and turned the lamp on. My hand was covered in blood, it ran down both my legs and covered the sheets in my bed. I pulled a towel from the laundry basket and whipped the blood up. Something inside me snapped. I started screaming, I pulled the sheet and blankets from the bed through them. I could hear my sister calling my name at the door and trying to open it. I pushed everything off my desk, pulled the posters from the walls and tore them to pieces. I flipped my mattress and knocked over the bedside table. Last I broke the lamp by throwing it at the window , it shattered and the light went out. I fell to the floor no longer having to hold any of my screams. I let everything out the pain, the fear, and all the sobbed and tears I held back. I heard a crash and then there were arms around me. I fought, thinking he'd come back for me, but it was my dad. He lifted my head into his lap and held me there. He keep asking me what was wrong. I could see my sister and my mom standing in the door way crying. Mom was holding her, they were both scared. If they really knew what happen they would never be able to sleep again. "Hayden!" My dad yelled. I looked up at him and could tell he was scared to. " I was having a bad dream." I said. My dad asked a few more questions but I didn't answer him. I held onto his shirt and hid my face against him. I was still crying, My mom came and sat beside me, dad slid over and mom wrapped her arms around me. I clung to her. My dad stood up and I instantly felt his absence. My sister took his place. My dad made some phone calls and then put my bed back together. Clean sheets, I was glad that he didn't see the sheets covered in my blood. For the rest of that night My mother and sister sleep in my bed with me. My dad sat in a chair next to my mother. She smoothed my hair down and my sister wrapped her self around me. This happen every night for a year and a half. I started to just get used to seeing him. His visits didn't last as long as they did the first few weeks. The last month he would become very upset if I didn't do something right. He would hit me, sometime he would throw me to the floor and kick me until I could wrap my arms around his legs begging him to fuck me. Anything to get him to stop beating me. If my parents asked questions I made something up. Every night after he would leave I would pull my room apart, screaming and crying. My parents sent me to talk to someone and took me to about a hundred different doctors. None of them could tell my family what was causing my "night terrors" only I knew the truth. When finally one night I lay awake waiting for him to come, and the next night, and the next but he never came back. As far as my family knows I just got better, the doctors finally got it. If only they knew the truth.


End file.
